Gauntlet: Dark Legacy
Gauntlet: Dark Legacy is the sixth installment created by Midway Games in the ''Gauntlet'' series. It is a remake to Gauntlet: Legends. Dark Legacy greatly expanded the world of Legends. It doubled the amount of characters and Realms, and added a slew of new monsters and items. Dark Legacy also increased the game's speed and added new effects graphics, as well as increasing the resolution of the current ones. Some of the music has been remixed or swapped out, and new songs have been added for the new areas. The biggest change involves the new Realms and the areas within; nearly every area has changed in some fashion, whether it be different item layouts, new hazards, or different foes. Story The opening narration: "In an ancient time the evil mage Garm, using the power of the runestones, released a great evil upon the land. This evil, Skorne, broke free of Garm's control, crushing him and imprisoning his soul in the underworld. Skorne then released his minions upon the lands, and scattered the runestones across the Eight Realms so that they might never be assembled and used against him. "No one has dared try... until now." Basically, Sumner's brother Garm seeks to release Skorne from the Underworld. Sumner has summoned the four mighty heroes, plus four new ones, to stop Garm from releasing Skorne. They must travel to 8 Realms and destroy the forces therein if they're to stand a chance against a true demon. Gameplay The usual top-down, 3/4ths viewpoint is back, but now in a 3D environment. The game takes the game elements of the previous Gauntlet: Legends, remixes them a little, and adds in a slew of new content. Characters The four iconic characters return: * Warrior * Valkyrie * Wizard * Archer (Elf) In addition, there are four newcomers: * Dwarf (Mirrors the Warrior in Strength) * Knight (Mirrors the Valkyrie in Armor) * Sorceress (Mirrors the Wizard in Magic) * Jester (Mirrors the Archer in Speed) Each character possesses a Beast Within, an alternate character with better stat growth. These characters are earned by collecting Coins in Treasure Rooms. Every character (save the secret ones) can be changed into one of four colors: red, blue, green, and yellow. in addition to altering the accents on the character's equipment, the color changes the look of the character's physical appearance. The general themes are: Red- Scandinavian features and clothing made of red cloth with grey fur accessories. Green- tanned skin, red-brown hair and clothes that are mostly green cloth with prominent leather belts with brass buckles. Blue- Light skin with dark brown hair that often has grey streaks. Medieval Europe themed blue clothing that often has scale mail elements. Yellow- Dark skin that usually has black hair, clothing is mostly flowing robes. In addition to appearances, the color selected makes bomb potions of the respective color slightly more effective. (I.E. yellow-light magic, red-fire magic) Each character hails from a different realm: *Forsaken Province - Sorceress *Mountain Kingdom - Warrior *Castle Stronghold - Valkyrie *Sky Dominion - Knight *Forest - Archer *Desert Lands - Wizard *Ice Domain - Dwarf *Dream World - Jester Abilities * Melee: Heroes will automatically fight monsters if they run into them. Holding down the Quick Attack button will cause them to fight faster, and using the Slow Attack button will start combo attacks. * Combo Attack: In melee, holding down the Slow Attack will allow the character to perform powerful melee strikes that will give them breathing room against the hordes. Each character's combo attacks deal elemental damage. * Quick Attack: This is a hero's basic ranged attack. Quick Attacks are subject to gravity, and will fall after a certain distance. * Slow Attack: This is much stronger than the Quick Attack, but also comes out slower. It's power causes knockback, even to Gargoyles. Generals and Golems will try to block this attack. Items * Anti-Death Halo * Bomb Potion * Elemental Amulet * Elemental Breath * Fire Shield * Gas Mask * Growth * Hand of Death * Health Vampire * Invisibility * Invulnerability * Levitation * Lightning Shield * Mikey Decoy * Multi-Way Shot * Phoenix Familiar * Pojo * Rapid Fire * Reflective Shield * Reflective Shot * Shrink * Speed * Super Shot * Thunder Hammer * Time Stop * Turbo Boost * X-Ray Glasses Legendary Weapons * Book of Protection * Ice Axe * Scimitar of Decapitation * Javelin of Blinding * Toxic Bellows * Lamp of Dark Obstruction * Parchment of Fire * Lantern of Revelation * Soul Savior Differences between home console and arcade In the arcade version, progress is much more linear and players don't have the ability to fight a boss separately from the rest of the level. Thus the legendary weapons are all hidden in the same level as the boss. Consumables Consumables are items that are either used immediately or have a singular passive purpose. * Food * Key * Scroll * Treasure Collectibles * Coin * Golden Icon * Shard * Runestone Enemies Starting the trend for future installments, monsters come in three levels of strength and are spawned by monster generators. Destroying these generators is a primary goal of the game and is essential for stopping the flood of monsters. * Anklebiter ** Acid Puddle ** Scorpion ** Wolf ** Crawling Claws ** Maggots ** Rats ** Cobras ** Spiders * Bomber * Death * Gargoyle * Golem * Grunt ** Demon ** Zombie ** Ghost ** Orc ** Werewolf ** Sorcerer ** Plague Grunt ** Trench ** Lizardmen ** Mummy * It * Lobber * Sniper Bosses * Chimera * Dragon * Garm * Genie * Lich * Plague Fiend * Shadow Wraith * Skorne * Spider Queen * Yeti Dungeon Dressing * Damage Tile * Destructible Wall * Stun Tile * Teleport Tile * Trap Tile Gallery Gauntlet06DL_Splash_13_ENDING_2_Pool_alt.png|Ending reward image from Gauntlet Dark Legacy Gauntlet06DL_Splash_01_Weapons.png|splash image of weapons Gauntlet06DL_Splash_07_Chars.png|splash image of characters & Midway logo Gauntlet06DL_Render_Ad_Flyer_1Front.png Gauntlet06DL_Render_Cover_GameBoyAdvance.jpg Gauntlet06DL_Render_Cover_Novel.jpg|Novel Gauntlet06DL_Render_Cover_NTSC_GC_and_Xbox.jpg Gauntlet06DL_Render_Cover_PAL_1_PS2_and_Xbox.jpg Gauntlet06DL_Render_Cover_PS2_NTSC_1_high_Front.png Gauntlet06DL Splash 04 Shirt.png|Gauntlet Dark Legacy Tshirt contest password Gauntlet06DL_Splash_05_Shirt_Only_500_Shirts_awarded_ryangarm.jpg|Gauntlet Dark Legacy contest shirt winner, only 500 shirts were awarded Character models for each color of the Archer, Sorceress, and Valkyrie can be viewed here: http://www.models-resource.com/gamecube/gauntletdarklegacy/ and here: ☀https://www.yobi3d.com/#!/search?q=3d%2520model%2520skeleton%2520archer Category: Gauntlet Series